1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high current capacity socket with side contacts, and particularly to a high current capacity socket having an actuation mechanism for actuating side contacts thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
High current capacity sockets are used to transmit signals and conduct current between a printed circuit board and an IC (Integrated Circuit) package. A conventional high current capacity socket for connecting with an IC package includes a base defining a plurality of passageways therein, a cover movably mounted on the base and defining a plurality of holes in alignment with the passageways, and a plurality of contacts received in the passageways of the base. The IC package has a plurality of downwardly extending pins for engaging with the contacts of the socket. The downwardly extending pins include signal pins, current pins and grounding pins. Accordingly, the contacts received in the passageways of the base of the socket also include signal contacts, current contacts and grounding contacts. This will inevitably enlarge size of the socket. As a result, manufacture of the socket will be complicated and the socket will occupy more space on a printed circuit board.
In order to solve the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art, the aforementioned parent application discloses a high current capacity socket with side contacts for directly engaging with conductive conductors on opposite sides of an IC package. The side contacts consist of current contacts for conducting current and grounding contacts for grounding purpose between the IC package and a printed circuit board.
When the IC package is assembled on the base of the socket, the side contacts directly engage with the conductive conductors of the IC package. To enable the side contacts to be movably engaged with the conductive conductors, it is desired to design an actuation mechanism to achieve this purpose.
Hence, the present invention aims to provide an improved high current capacity socket having an actuation mechanism to actuate the side contacts to engage/disengage with/from the conductive conductors of the IC package.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a high current capacity socket having an actuation mechanism for actuating side contacts thereof to engage/disengage with/from an integrated circuit package.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high current capacity socket having a side contact actuation mechanism which is compatible with existing actuation mechanism for a ZIF (Zero Insertion Force) socket.
In order to achieve the objects set forth, a high current capacity socket for connecting with an IC package in accordance with the present invention comprises a base with a plurality of side contacts disposed at a side thereof, a cover movably mounted on the base and defining a plurality of channels therein for the side contacts projecting therethrough, and an actuation mechanism for actuating the side contacts. The actuation mechanism includes a lever, projections formed on the side contacts, and embossments formed on the cover and extending into the channels. The IC package includes a dielectric housing, and a plurality of current/grounding conductors disposed on a side face of the housing. When the socket is in an open position, the projections of the side contacts engage with the embossments of the cover to cause the side contacts to spring outwardly and disconnect from the current/grounding conductors of the IC package. When the socket is in a closed position, the projections of the side contacts disengage from the embossments of the cover to cause the side contacts to spring back and connect with the current/grounding conductors of the IC package.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.